<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny in the Stars by Footballerfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623587">Destiny in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballerfanfics/pseuds/Footballerfanfics'>Footballerfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballerfanfics/pseuds/Footballerfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank teaches John about the stars and destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Lampard/John Terry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that there…” he pointed with his index finger, “that’s Cassiopeia” he stated proudly, leaning back on his elbows under the star-lit sky. John mimicked his position, bodies lining together, skin barely touching under the glow of the training ground lights. At seven in the evening the two men were sat on the damp grass of one of the pitches, the cold winter air chilling their bodies, breaths mingling before their eyes.</p><p>“You could be reeling off a bunch of shit for all I know” John joked, shoulders shrugging slightly. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” he asked, turning sideways to face a peaceful looking Frank. The older man met his gaze, eyes sparkling just as bright as the stars above them. “The stars don’t lie JT.” He replied, breaking their hold and tilting his head upwards.<br/>John watched, frozen in awe at the wondrous man beside him, his chiselled jaw, striking green eyes…the soft face that could show such vulnerability, and then, in an instant switch to undiluted strength. Frank, like the stars, shone brightly for John.</p><p>“So what exactly are the stars there for then?” the defender asked, focusing skywards, “to make those little patterns in the sky?” he smiled, catching Frank’s body shake in silent mirth.<br/>“Yeah…to make pretty little patterns.” He said dryly, rolling his eyes as John continued to smirk unabashedly beside him. “The stars tell us about our destiny…where life is taking us.” He spoke honestly, bringing his leg closer to John’s in a desperate bid to heat himself up.</p><p>“Destiny huh?” John repeated, tossing the idea around in his mind for a few moments. “Who told you that?”</p><p>Frank opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again, a wave of uncertainty crossing his face. John could sense it immediately; and tentatively reached up and brought his hand down on Frank’s shoulder, fingers slowly teasing the muscle underneath his navy blue jumper. Eyes connected, as John continued to trail downwards, skimming over his lover’s forearm, before clasping their hands together tightly; a silent reassurance being made.</p><p> </p><p>“Ideals are like stars…” Frank breathed, staring straight ahead at the trees that cast darkened shadows around them, “You will not succeed in touching them with your hands, but you choose them as your guide, and following them, you reach your destiny.” He finished, turning towards the defender. A comfortable silence fell amongst them, both captivated in the way the dim lights caused each others eyes to sparkle. “My mum told me that.” Frank breathed; smiling wistfully into the cool night air.</p><p> </p><p>John wore a matching smile, one that curved just slightly at the sides, flexing his hand tighter around Frank’s he whispered hotly “What’s my destiny look like then?”<br/>Frank smirked beside him, the drop in John’s tone, and the way he had angled their boot clad feet together, had not gone unnoticed. Instead, however, he ignored JT’s flirtatious signals and focused on the question which had just been spoken in the sexiest voice Frank had ever heard. Raising a hand gingerly, he balanced his weight on their still interlocked hands. “You see there?” he asked, “those six stars.” He rotated his finger in a sphere shape, lining out the stars he wanted John to notice.</p><p>“What about ‘em?” John replied, brow knitted together in concentration, as he followed Frank’s gaze and saw the simple circle of stars.<br/>Frank rested back on his elbows, turning to give John a satisfied grin, “that’s a football” he stated proudly, his lips only spreading as he watched his lover’s expressions change on his face.<br/>“A bloody football?” John almost cried, scoffing loudly at Frank’s easy assessment of his supposed ‘destiny’. “How do you know it’s a fucking football? It could be for tennis or basketball or golf?” he rattled off a few suggestions.</p><p>"Because football is the last thing you think about at night” Frank returned instantly, his thumb rubbing lazily on the front of John’s palm, his sensual movements causing John to tilt his head and catch his eye. “And the first thing in the morning.” He finished, warm chestnut eyes staring deeply back at him.</p><p>“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.”</p><p>Frank watched as the man’s lips opposite him moved and the most beautiful words came pouring out of them. Words which flowed in the most tantalizing honey dripped voice, the type that caused all the hair on his arms to stand tall.</p><p>“William Shakespeare” was the only thing he could manage to say, the name slipping out breathlessly as the piercing brown eyes continued to paralyze him.</p><p>John softly slipped his fingers out of Lamps’ hold and brought it up to cup his face, the cool pad of his thumb, causing a shiver to catch in the midfielder’s throat as the blistering cold winds swept magically around them.</p><p>“It’s not the first thing Frankie.” He hushed against his lover’s lips, their mouths touching just slightly as the hum of John’s voice still vibrated through Frank’s body. Frank dipped his head lower, allowing their noses to graze gently; the thought of what’s to come played through both their minds. Leaning in to close the distance, they heard a call float into the silent skies…</p><p>“Hey guys!”</p><p>Both men groaned simultaneously, as their peaceful moment was ruined. The small vision of Joe Cole came into view, wrapped up in way too many layers, with a Chelsea FC beanie hat that was pulled down so far it almost covered his eyes. “What’cha doing?” he asked, oblivious to the fact that up till a few seconds ago, his two friends were planning to be ‘going at it’ right where he stood. Joe was never the quickest tool in the shed, thankfully for John and Frank, which is why they often got away with things under the England midfielders nose. Therefore, it came as no surprise that Joe didn’t notice the two men slowly shift away from each other; their bodies were extremely close, something that even Joey would have picked up on, if he had seen it.<br/>“Star watching” John threw out, averting his gaze back to the heavens, and trying desperately to suppress the growl which was threatening to spill as the young man muttered out a “cool” and took a seat right between him and Frank. Looking over his head, John could tell Frank’s face wore the same expression; catching the midfielder’s look he rolled his eyes in response.</p><p>“Oh look at that one! It’s so bright!” Joe exclaimed, his joyful exuberance making the two lovers chuckle as they followed their friends eye-line. Loud guffaws echoed out into the vacant air as John grinned in hysterics.<br/>“Hate to break it to you mate…but that’s a fucking plane!” his chortles didn’t cease; not even as he watched Joe’s cheeks darken in colour, and neither, as he saw the young midfielder’s lips push out into a full on pout.</p><p>“Aw never mind Joey” Frank consoled him, smiling brightly in an attempt to hide his stifled laughter. Slinging an arm over Cole’s shoulder, Frank’s attention was focused elsewhere, focused fully on the man beside Joe, “You’re soon gonna find your brightest star…” he told him surely.</p><p>“I have” he whispered the last words softly, almost too quietly to be heard, but John did. And the beam on his face could not be brighter.</p><p>For it was true…<br/>That in a lover's sky, all stars are eclipsed by the eyes of the one you love...</p><p> </p><p>(Quotes by Carl Schurz and William Shakespeare)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>